


Knowledge

by Miranthia



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Maveline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: "As knowledge increases, wonder depends." --Charles Morgan





	Knowledge

Aveline leaned against the wall of the elevator, sighing heavily as the machine steadily brought her closer and closer to her destination. The doors opened with a ding, and she drug herself away from the wall, trudging heavily down the hall and to her door.

She cursed to herself as she dug around in her pockets for her keys, her fingers finding empty space in their search. “Well that’s just fucking great.” she muttered under her breath, about to head back towards the elevators when she noticed that her door was slightly ajar. Her heart raced and she slipped back into cop mode, when she frowned slightly and began to grin. Aveline shook her head as she pushed the door open, closing and locking it behind her.

“Well it’s about time you decided to show up; I was about to call in for a missing person’s ad.”

Aveline snorted and peeled her jacket off, Madeleine perched comfortably on the counter. “Did you steal my keys?”

“No, you left them on top of your desk and I simply picked them up. There’s a difference.” Maddi said with a wink, watching as the redhead kicked her shoes off into a random corner.

“And you were just returning them?”

“Of course!”

Aveline laughed and stared at her partner, an eyebrow raised slightly at the mischievous grin on her face. “Why exactly are you here, Madeleine?”

Maddi cleared her throat and sat up straighter, an unreadable expression on her face. “Through my….extensive research, that consisted of heavy studying and a bit of soul searching; it has come to my attention that, there is a certain event in Ms. Vallen’s life that is about to occur.”

“How did you find this out?” Aveline asked, a little dumbstruck.

“Knowledge is power, sweet Aveline.”

“You broke into my personal file.” 

“Yes but that’s besides the point.” Maddi said with a roll of her eyes. “The point is, that today is a very special day, and I have a surprise for you.”

Aveline smirked and slowly walked towards the counter that Maddi was perched on, blushing slightly and a little touched that the woman would go to this extent for her. “I don’t like sharing certain things, especially when they’re not that important.”

Madeleine glared at her and snorted. “Aveline Vallen, don’t you dare say something like that. It is important, and I wished you would have said something sooner.”

“Yeah?” she asked, stepping between the raven haired woman’s legs and closing the distance.

“Yes.” A hint of hurt clouded Maddi’s voice as she wrapped her arms around Aveline’s neck. “Now, please eat this stinking cake and pretend you like it because it took me forever to make.”

Aveline laughed and circled her arms around Madeleine’s waist. “I’m sure it tastes just fine.”

“Humor me.”

She smiled softly and kissed Maddi lightly. “Thank you love, I really do appreciate this.”

Madeleine grinned and rest her forehead against Aveline’s. “Happy Birthday, Ave. I didn’t have the time to get you a gift though. Maybe next year.”

The redhead grinned and pulled Maddi closer to her body, kissing her deeply. “Oh, I can think of something you could give me right now.”

“Aveline Vallen, I do believe I have rubbed off on you. I am a bad influence.”

“Knowledge is power.”

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Shut up and help me eat this cake."


End file.
